


christmas crustaceans

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: 12 days of exr 2017 [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, costume making ft. the lovely jehan, day eleven: christmas play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: "How’s everything in lawyer land?”Enjolras makes a pained sound, and Grantaire can hear the squeak of his chair, meaning he’s being dramatic and has probably thrown himself backwards with an arm over his face-- his signature move when work gets too hectic.“Mm. Manageable. I’d rather be helping you make a Christmas lobster costume, though.”





	christmas crustaceans

“I don’t have a fucking clue what a Christmas lobster looks like, but Jehan and I did our best. Are you coming home or meeting us at the school?”

Grantaire has the phone held between his ear and his shoulder, since his hands are occupied with the giant, tinsel-covered lobster costume he’s spent the day constructing; Enjolras is on the other end of the line, no doubt swamped with work, but they both know there is only  _ one  _ acceptable answer here.

“I’ll be home in time, don’t worry,” He says, and Grantaire chuckles. 

“I know. How’s everything in lawyer land?”

Enjolras makes a pained sound, and Grantaire can hear the squeak of his chair, meaning he’s being  _ dramatic  _ and has probably thrown himself backwards with an arm over his face-- his signature move when work gets too hectic. 

“Mm. Manageable. I’d rather be helping you make a Christmas lobster costume, though.”

Grantair laughs at that, rolling his eyes for the benefit of Jehan, sitting across from him and seemingly stabbing themselves with various pins.

“Nah,” he laughs, “You wouldn’t. Poor Jehan looks like they’re murdering themselves with Flo’s Christmas octopus costume.”

He gets that there are a lot of kids in that class, and that extra parts need to be added to accommodate this, but he really does wish the school had given him a reference picture for what this supposed  _ Christmas sealife  _ looks like. In the end, he and Jehan decided to take some creative license, cover the things in tinsel and call it a day.

He can’t even make himself be annoyed with it all, either, since the twins are  _ so excited  _ to be in the school play, to the point that Flo barely even  _ slept  _ last night; he was too busy creating a “plausible backstory” for his Christmas octopus.

Frankly, it’s  _ adorable.  _

Enjolras’ voice, crackly with static on the other end of the line, pulls him out of his reverie. “I gotta run, baby, one of my clients are trying to fight Francois. I’ll speak to you soon?”

“Oh, ‘course, honey. If I haven’t bled out from the damage caused by these fucking  _ pins.  _ Have a good time doing.... Lawyer things.”

Enjolras laughs. “Alright. Love you.”

“Love you too. Now go!” 

Enjolras laughs again, and then swears under his breath-- probably at the escalation of the fight between his client and his assistant-- and puts the phone down. Grantaire sighs.

“Christ,” He says, surveying the mess of textiles in front of them, “We’ve got work to do.”

Jehan nods. “C’mon. Let’s make some festive sea life.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know this is trash. but its 2am. and i didnt have anything else to post. i swear the next one (the finale!!) is gonna be so much better. i cant believe its almost over honestly! the time flew by, and y'all made it so worthwhile.
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/S6S5IQU1)


End file.
